With Out Me You Got It All
by mygaurdianangel45
Summary: Miroku wants Sango to have everything in life. And sometimes that means that he can't have her. What happeneds when Miroku tells Sango to take up a certian Lords offer...what will she do?


Okay my 2nd Miroku and Sango oneshot. Hope you like it, I got insipred one night while listing to my Twilight CD. The song changed to "Never Think" by Robert Pattinson3 And I started thinking of this idea! Anyway I really hope you like it. Review please. ^.^

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or the song I mentioned. Do I wish i owned it? Are you mad? YEAH I WANT INUYASHA! But sadly I only have 2 Inuyasha DVD's. Enjoy.....

With Out Me You Got It all

Miroku turned and looked at the women beside him. They were watching the sunset together. He was going to tell her tonight, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as she looked over at him.

"Yes, Miroku?" She answerd looking into his eyes.

'No she will never fell the same way! What are you thinking your going to ruin everything!' Miroku thought to himself.

"What are you going to do after we beat Naraku?" Miroku asked getting to scared to ask his oringal question.

"Restor my villiage." Sango said looking down.

"Thats very noble of you, your father would be proud." Miroku said smiling down at the women he loved.

Miroku started thinking back at all of the times he grouped Sango or worse asked that stupid question to other village women. And yet Sango forgave him every time. He did not deserve a women like her, Miroku blushed very lightly. 'She doesn't even know how I feel and I call her mine.' Miroku thought to himeslf again. 'She is better off without me anyway, I have nothing to offer her. I have to tell her to marry that Lord that proposed to her. I will not mess up her future.'

"Sango what do you plan to do if you ever run into that Lord again?" Miroku asked.

"Uhh...I'm not sure Miroku. Why do you ask?" Sango asked while blushing.

Miroku pulled Sango so they were looking right at each other only inches between there lips.

"Sango, I think you should marry him. You would be safe and taken care of, he has so much he can offer you." Miroku said as Sango begain to cry lightly.

"Miroku...I don't love him! I don't want to marry him! You asked me to bare you children when we defeated Naraku. Why are you chaning your mind now?" Sango asked him crying all out.

"Sango calm down." Miroku pulled her into a hug. "I just think he can offer you more, you will be safer with him. Face it Sango with out me you could have it all. A large house, a loving husband, servents, everything." Miroku looked Sango right in the eyes trying to explane to her.

"I don't care about any of that, I don'y need or want servents, a big house, any of that! All I want and need is you, please don't make me marry him Miroku, I love you!" Sango said sobbing. Miroku lifted her head and looked her in the eyes again.

"I'm not going to make you do anything. I wanted to make sure you knew what you were giving up." Miroku said very sadly.

"I don't care about that Lord, he doesn't know me to love me. If I went and married him I would loose everything that is important to me. Miroku with you I have it all, I have more than anyone should." Sango said trying to make him smile.

"Sango you have no idea how much I love you. Now since you are going to marry me, you should ware this." Miroku pulled out a small box opend it and inside was a ring, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Miroku, how did you offord this?" Sango asked staring at the ring.

"It was my mothers." Miroku answerd smiling.

"I will take this ring on one condition, you never ask another women to bare your child again." Sango said glaring at the monk.

"I will never ask any other women that question ever again, becuase no other women matters but you Sango." Miroku said holding out the ring. Sango giggled and jumped into the monks arms. The two fell over laughing. Then Miroku lifted up the ring and put it on Sango's thin finger. "A perfect fit." Miroku said holding the women he loved. "Now we can have the perfect ending once that monster is gone." Sango said leaning closer to Miroku. The two kissed happily, knowing that someday they would be able to live there lives together, the way it should be.


End file.
